


Temple Trouble

by prettypeepers



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), M/M, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Temple of Procreation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeepers/pseuds/prettypeepers
Summary: A mix-up of temples causes Tucker to accidentally activate the Temple of Procreation. Now every single person on Chorus has to deal with this mistake. Agent Washington thought he was going to be able to handle it, but the second he saw Donut, he lost all the willpower he had in his body.





	Temple Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219459) by [a_taller_tale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_taller_tale/pseuds/a_taller_tale). 



> I will be adding more in the future!

Honest to god, it had been an accident. For some reason, they had mixed up what temple was what. The second Tuckers sword passed through the holographic lock, they knew they had fucked up. 

**_The Temple of Procreation has been activated._ **

The words rang out, loud and booming. The small group that had gone to activate the temple held their collective breaths as they tried to immediately turn it off. Unfortunately, it was in vain. It was activated, and there was no way to turn it off. It would just have to run its course. The group exchanged glances and they couldn't get back to their main base of operations fast enough. 

The group included Tucker, Grif, Simmons, Wash, Sarge and Caboose. Everyone had been panicking, except for Caboose who didn't really understand what exactly was going on. The affects of the temple were like a ticking time bomb, or the time it takes for drugs to kick in. Hearts were pounding, and knuckles were white as people clenched their fists together. 

"I can't believe you just fucking did that!" Simmons was the first to speak up. He seemed very much upset, and if not for his helmet, his completely red face would be visible. "Was that on  _purpose??"_ Simmons voice went up a pitch as he continued.

Tucker couldn't lie, he was very embarrassed about the mistake. He was supposed to be the alien expert, and look what happened. He knew for a fact that this was going to make him look absolutely terrible. He considered himself to be the sexual one, and when the temple of procreation was mentioned, he thought it was a really hot idea. That didn't mean that he wanted to activate it, though! 

"Hey! It wasn't on fucking purpose. We  _all_ thought it was a different temple! No need to blame the one with the sword here!" Tucker gritted his teeth as he glanced away. Nothing was happening right this very second, but there was a very weird and awkward feeling floating around the pelican. 

The trip had been silent the entire way back, and they couldn't of landed on Chorus fast enough. Not all of the groups problems were over yet, though. The moment the six walked into the main base on Chorus, they were faced with an upset Carolina. 

"Excuse me, could you enlighten me on  _what the fuck_ is going on??" She spat out, her arms crossed very tightly in front of her chest. Tensions had already been very high, with Epsilon disappearing. Carolina wasn't exactly in the best moods to have to deal with this mess. 

Washington awkwardly stepped forward, letting out a loud sigh. "We messed up, big time. The temple we went to activate- it wasn't the one we had meant to. We tried to turn it off but-" He shook his head. Wash couldn't help but be stressed out. Nothing was happening yet, but there was the feeling that it was about to drop down on the group like a pile of bricks. "Just, I would suggest getting to your bunks. Headphones, very loud music.." Wash was saying this to the entire group, but mostly to Carolina. He knew that this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. 

"You don't need to tell me twice. Just don't mess anything else up." Carolina turned around and nearly sprinted away. She wasn't the only one to take off running, Simmons was already missing. 

"I don't think that's exactly possible." Wash's words fell on deaf ears, as Carolina was already gone. He glanced at his other teammates, who looked concerned but they knew nothing was exactly happening yet. "This is going to be a long day, I can just feel it." Wash said with a loud sigh. 

\--

 Washington found himself sitting in one of the many lounge areas within the base. Still, nothing had happened yet. Most of the others had gone their separate ways and for the most part he was alone. He was sat down on one the lounge chairs, a stress headache starting to take form in his brain. Wash had taken off his helmet, but the rest of his armor remained on. It was self preservation, if the sexual frenzy the temple promised kicked in right now he really wouldn't want anyone to see his boner.

Tucker was sitting down on the floor, his front flopped over onto the coffee table in the lounge. Tucker didn't care who saw what, and had completely discarded his armor. It was too heavy, he didn't want to deal with it. 

It was only Wash and Tucker in the lounge, but soon, Caboose entered. The incredibly tall blue was completely in his armor, and he had two shorter men following him. While Wash and Tucker couldn't see Cabooses face, the both of them could tell he was grinning very widely. "I found Professor Pastry and the scary doctor!" He announced, looking proud of himself.

Tucker had made a face. "Did you have to bring  _Donut?_ " 

Donut had also discarded his armor, and was wearing a suspiciously skimpy outfit. He looked offended by Tuckers comment. "Whats  _that_ supposed to mean?" 

"Id rather be stuck in a room full of sexy ladies during this stupid temple thing, not be stuck in a room with, well,  _you._ " Tucker huffed and made a face, crossing his arm on top of the table. 

Wash gave a big frown at Tuckers comment. "Hey, don't be mean. You don't need to be a complete asshole to everyone because of your mistake." Wash couldn't help but feel a little for Donut. The blond was picked on very easily by others in his team. He just had this carefree flamboyant attitude, and that made him an easy target for teasing. 

"I can do what I want!" Tucker was honestly feeling like a piece of shit. Activating the temple was a total mistake, but he knew the others would think he meant to do it. That pissed him off down to the bone. He grumbled to himself, quieting back down as he went back to his sulking. 

Donut sat down on one of the lounge chairs the wrong way, putting his legs up on the arm rest. Meanwhile, Caboose had sat down at another lounge chair and was struggling to take off his helmet. Doc had sat next to him and was now helping him with it.

 

That was when Wash started noticing something was happening. He normally considered himself to be a very reserved guy, he would never ogle somebody on purpose. That was just creepy!  At the moment, however, he found himself staring at Donut's legs.

The pink soldier was wearing high-waisted shorts, so his legs were very much exposed. He had never really noticed before how  _pretty_ the pink soldier was. Wash's eyes glided up Donuts legs, and he found himself biting down on his bottom lip. Donut was wearing a crop-top that showed off his stomach. Donut wasn't stick-thin, but had bigger hips and a tiny bit of chub on his stomach. It looked very soft and kissable..

"Wash...wash....WASH!" Washingtons not so appropriate thoughts were interrupted by Tucker shouting for his attention. Wash's pale face lit up a bit as he realized he had lost all focus. He glanced at Tucker, really thankful that he still had his codpiece holding everything in place.

"Y-yes?" Wash asked, clearing his throat and trying to retain any composure he still had left.

"I said i'm going to go.....scout the area" It was very obvious that the temples affects were kicking in for Tucker too, as Wash's eyes immediately went to the bulge forming in Tucker's shorts. 

Wash once again tried to clear his head from the thoughts that kept creeping into his mind. "Y-yes of course. G-go on." He watched as Tucker left, cursing silently as he noticed himself eyeing Tuckers ass as he left. 

 

The feelings crept in very subtly, but then began to intensify. At the moment, arguably, it was affecting Donut the most. He had started squirming around uncomfortably, regretting the position he chose on the couch. His bright blue eyes were darting at the three other men in the room, thoughts immediately going south very quickly. "O-oh no" Was all he could gasp out as the feeling sparked in his stomach and spread throughout his entire body. 

Doc had been pretty quiet ever since he walked into the room, but right now he was looking extra awkward. His face was flushed, and he was swearing a considerable amount. He had taken off his glasses, thinking that maybe them being blurry would help him not feel as bad. It didn't change a thing. Doc's hands immediately went to hide his crotch, anxiety and embarrassment flooding through him as well as the awkward sexual feeling. 

Wash was trying his best to hold himself together, but his eyes kept darting towards the squirming Donut who was sitting in the chair next to him. Wash's armor started to itch at his skin, and feel so restrictively tight. It was like as if his mind was gone, because he was suddenly pulling his armor off. It just burned at his skin and felt so, so uncomfortably warm and tight. 

Caboose looked pretty uncomfortable as well, but with his helmet still on, it was hard to tell. It wasn't like he wasn't fully aware of what this feeling was, it was more the social situation in which it was happening that was making him uncomfortable. He knew it wasn't okay to feel like this in the public lounge that they were at. Caboose pulled his legs onto his chair and hugged them close to him, letting out a very soft whine. 

His armor was feeling really restrictive too, and his body felt so, so warm. Which was odd, considering the armor had temperature settings. Without really thinking, Caboose had thrown off his helmet and was panting as he tore off his other pieces of armor. That's how the feeling would start, an intense feeling of heat. As if the person was feverish. 

Donut had sat up in his chair and was frantically looking around at the others. He was still squirming a little bit as he whimpered. Wash felt bad for him, it was clear that it was affecting him really badly. The poor guy just need a c...

Wash bit down on his lip very hard, as if forcing the thought out of his head. With his armor now off and only his under-armor clothes on, Wash's erection was very obvious. Being the second best endowed in the room didn't help either, and he could  _feel_ eyes watching it. 

Maybe he deserved it, considering he couldn't help but eye up Donut. The two blond's eyes met, and Donut let out another whimper. This time, it sounded as if he was pleading for something..and deep down, Wash knew exactly what he wanted. 

 

Wash hadn't realized it, but the other two had left the room. Clearly, the situation was way too uncomfortable for them. He could understand that, he felt a bit bad for Caboose during this. Sure, he didn't exactly know how much..expertise Caboose had, but it was still a topic Wash didn't want to involve Caboose in. Now, though..it was just...him...and Donut. 

The others being in the room possibly was one of the only things keeping Wash's primitive urges at bay. He let out a shudder and could not remove his eyes from Donut's body. He barely noticed it, but Wash had stood up and had taken a step closer to Donut.

Donut's eyes had lit up, and he had eagerly perked up. He let out another soft whine, trying to muster up words. Words felt hard to say, though. The strength of the temples power was so strong that it turned Donuts brain to mush. Donut was unconsciously undressing himself, first pulling off his top and starting to unbutton his shorts. 

Washington's last restraint left the second he saw the adorable briefs Donut was wearing. They were lacy and pink and just so pretty. Wash had leaned over and pressed a very needy kiss to Donut's sweet and plump lips. It didn't take long for the single kiss to turn heated and passionate. Wash had wrapped his arms around Donuts waist and picked him up with relative ease. 

Wash turned around with Donut in his arms, taking a seat where Donut just was. He couldn't help but run his hands up and down Donut's back, his rough hands finding his ass and giving it a squeeze. 

Donut had let out a soft shudder, immediately starting to grind against Wash's clothed cock. Wash had hooked his fingers into Donut's soft briefs and pulled them down and off of the pink soldier. Donut's much smaller cock sprung loose, very erect and already leaking out precum. Donut shivered at the cold air touching his naked privates. 

Wash pulled away from the needy kisses to start kissing and sucking on Donut's soft neck. The urge to mark Donut was very primal, and Wash probably would never admit why he wanted to. Donut didn't mind in the slightest, and was making aroused coo's and groaning softly. 

It was killing him, Donut needed Wash and he needed him right at that very second. He needily ground onto Wash's erect member, letting out helpless whimpers. 

 

Wash pulled away from Donuts neck, and looked down at the needy, squirming pink soldier. Gruffly, Wash picked Donut and set him down on the floor, on his knees. Wash unbuttoned his pants and quickly pulled them down. If this had been any other day, Wash would've been a lot nicer. But his mind was clouded, and words were hard. "Suck." Wash's voice was so thick with arousal. 

Donut eagerly nodded his head as if his life depended on it, and didn't waste any time. He wrapped a soft hand around the base of Wash's cock, and started to suckle on the tip. It didn't take him very long to start bobbing his head up and down his length. 

Wash let out a loud groan, roughly grabbing a handful of Donut's hair. It was very soft, just like the rest of Donut. He shuddered as he watched Donut go to town on him, easily sliding up and down his length. Wash felt like he had very little control over his own body, it was like the arousal had taken over and was controlling it remotely. He rolled his hips forward unconsciously. 

The sound of Donut gagging sobered Wash up a tiny bit, making the freelancer look very concerned. "Are y-ou okay?" Wash asked, his voice cracking. He relaxed when Donut gave him a clear thumbs up. Donut pulled away from Wash's cock for a second to speak up.

"F-felt nice. I-if I need you to stop, I'll start slapping your thigh!" That was the first full sentence Donut had managed out since the temple's affects had kicked in. Wash nodded his head, and Donut latched back onto his cock.

Wash let out a sigh of relief, which turned into a soft moan as he felt Donut's warm mouth again. He held onto his hair tightly, letting his hips roll forward again. 

Donut suckled harder enthusiastically. It was clear that he really liked it when Wash did that. Wash took a shaky breath, as he experimentally thrust his hips into Donut's mouth again. This drew out a very muffled sound of pleasure from the shorter man.

Wash felt excited, because this felt amazing to him, too. He threw out his worries and started to slowly thrust his hips into Donut's needy mouth. Wash let out groans, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Fuck...you like that, don't you? Little  _slut.._ " Wash grunted out, surprising himself a tiny bit, and Donut absolutely loving it. 

Wash brought his other hand to Donuts hair and held on tightly, moving his hips faster. Donut kept gagging every time Wash's cock hit the back of his throat. The way Donut's throat would tighten, though, felt amazing. Wash couldn't help but surrender to the feeling, and he was already cumming right into the back of Donut's throat.

Wash slowed down, panting loudly as he stared down at Donut. Donut gagged again, pulling away from Wash's throbbing member and swallowing the mouthful of semen. Donut managed a very flirty look, winking at wash and licking his lips. 

Wash could feel his erection immediately coming back at that expression. Not that it would go away immediately at all, this whole thing was considered a 'frenzy' after all. 

Donut started to squirm and pant again, letting out a whimper. "W-wash! I-I  _need_ you!" He squeaked out, turning around and giving his ass a little shake. Donut resembled a dog in heat. 

Wash absolutely couldn't say no to that, not that he was gong to anyways. Wash started to suck on two of his fingers, getting them as wet as possible. Spit definitely wasn't the most ideal lubricant, but neither of them were in the right mind to go looking for some. Spit would do for now. 

Wash put a hand on Donut's very nice and smooth ass, slowly prodding his slick finger into his hole. Donut let out a sharp breath, his back arching. Wash's finger slowly worked its way in, carefully and slowly rubbing Donut in the right places. 

Donut needily ground his ass down onto Wash's finger, his clouded brain demanding way more. If his brain was clearer he probably would've preferred more lubricant, but right now he wasn't about to argue. "M-more!" He gasped out, 

Wash obliged, pushing in a second finger. He worked them both around, finding the sweet spots that made Donut see stars. He spat a little bit more saliva onto Donut's ass, and slid in a third finger.

Donut let out a high-pitched squeal, arching his back and curling in his toes. He ground down even harder on Wash's fingers, wanting so badly for them to be his cock. Donut had definitely dreamed of having sex with Agent Washington in the past, and now it was happening. Though, perhaps it wasn't exactly how he pictured it happening. He wasn't about to complain, though.

Wash finally removed his fingers and lined himself up. His dick was still kind of slick from the mouth-fucking, and he quickly pressed himself in. He put his hands on Donut's sides, watching him carefully as he continued.

Donut let out another sharp breath, curling in his fingers and letting his mouth fall open as he felt the pressure of Wash's dick. It had felt so much bigger than he imagined, and now, Wash was finally in as much as he could be. Donut panted softly as he got used to the feeling. 

Wash felt  _amazing._ He was balls-deep in Franklin Delano Donut, the hottest twink of red team. He would be lying if he hadn't imagined this scenario once or twice- not this  _exact_ scenario of course. It was still amazing, though. He waited there, leaning over Donut's back so he could press some more kisses into his neck.

 

"M-move!" Donut gasped out, moans rolling out of his mouth without a second thought. Wash was so close to him..this position felt really animalistic, and he would be lying if he didn't find it hot. 

Wash hummed in response and started to slowly move his hips in and out of Donut's ass. He groaned loudly, nipping at Donut's neck. Their pace was very slow at the start, but soon it grew faster.

Donut moaned again, feeling so very full. This was straight out of his wet dreams, and he was  _loving_ every second of it. "M-more!" 

Wash nodded in response, bucking his hips in much faster. Donut felt so tight right now, it squeezed his cock in the right places. Whatever thoughts he had been having before were all gone, and all he could think of was how amazing Donut's ass was. He could fuck it all day. 

Wash's thrusts grew very deep and very hard, causing Donut to yell out a very aroused, "Wash!" Donut gasped and panted, feeling so desperately needy. He just needed _more,_ Wash's cock filled him up so much and he wanted it to stay in him forever. Donut ground himself back against Wash's thrusts, Donut's cock spilling out precum like it was nobodys business.

A particularly hard thrust caused Donut to shriek out with pleasure, his back arching. He  _swore_ he could see stars just then. He found himself drooling a tiny bit at how amazing that felt. "THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Donut shouted.

Wash grunted softly and held onto Donut's sides even tighter, slamming his cock back into that spot that Donut loved so much. Wash closed his eyes, losing himself even more into the white-hot pleasure this was. 

"OHHhhh! Wa-wash! Ahhh!" Donut moaned very loudly, feeling nearly at the edge, but he wasn't there yet. 

Wash straightened out his back a little, pulling away from Donut's neck. He put his hands on Donut's hips, breath coming in short bursts. "D..david." He mumbled, softly.

"H-huh?" Donut gasped out softly. 

"C-call me david." Wash said, slowing his pace a tad.

Donut nodded his head, moaning out, "David! R-right there! Please! I-I  _NEED_ you!" Very loudly.

Wash groaned, holding onto Donut's hips much tighter, and pounding into the needy red's ass. He held on tight, feeling very close himself. He was going to will himself to go on further though, He wanted Donut to cum first. Wash had already gotten to cum once, after all.

Donut continued to moan out 'David' as Wash continued, arching his back some more and finally getting onto that edge that he craved so badly. He let out a loud scream of pleasure as he finally came, his cum splattering onto the floor below him. He closed his eyes and panted.

Wash cracked a little smile as he saw Donut cum. He finally gave in and pounded in even harder until he finally came, too. His body shook as he filled Donut up. 

The two sat there for a few seconds, panting and loving the feeling that lingered. 

 

Wash slowly pulled out of Donut and shakily sat himself down on the lounge floor. Donut turned around and crawled right over to Wash. Wash could feel his cheeks flush as Donut sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

Wash glanced at him, a little smile pulling at his lips. Donut was still pretty even like this, with his cheeks flushed and sweat dripping off of his brow. Wash reached over and wiped the sweat off of Donut's forehead. Donut looked at him with bleary eyes, a tiny smile on his face. Wash noticed that Donut looked especially beautiful like this, sleepy and absolutely blissful. 

The two had barely noticed when they drifted off into sleep. They also didn't notice or care that they were very much naked in the public area that was the lounge they fucked in.


End file.
